


dreaming of mushrooms

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [7]
Category: Original Work, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Geese, Gen, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: The goose is wearing an outfit based onthis handsome dude.
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	dreaming of mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> The goose is wearing an outfit based on [this handsome dude](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Seweryn_Rzewuski_1.PNG?uselang=pl).


End file.
